Tohru's Curse
by Fallen Angel of Darkness
Summary: Lately the newly adult Tohru has been feeling very sick. She also notice that her clusiness and bad luck has increased. What she doesn't know is that it is a curse of her mother's family. Long ago, just before Tohru was turning three, Kyoko found out
1. Hello Kittychan!

**Plot: What if Tohru was cursed and only one person knew?**

_**Summery:Lately the newly adult Tohru has been feeling very sick. She also notice that her clusiness and bad luck has increased. What she doesn't know is that it is a curse of her mother's family. Long ago, just before Tohru was turning three, Kyoko found out that her Daughter was curse with the same curse as her yougest sister Kyotoyu, mostly known as Kitty-Chan, But would the curse would start to show intill Tohru turns 18. Now Who is this Kyotoyu, and how old is she!?**_

**_The Begining: Hello Kitty-Chan!!!_**

Tohru rubbed her temples as she walked to work. "Why do I feel....so....dizzy?.....Like I can't......Think?" She thought out loud as she entered the Building she'd been working at for a number of years. She gets into uniform and starts working with the cute Momiji, who has seemed to never change over his three years of High school. As she worked and talked with Momiji, she was thinking of the strange things that was happening over this week, the week of her 18th Birthday! First off her eyes have been or seem to be changing from blue to brown to a reddish color all week long, even Hanna-chan been saying something about it. She also been more spacey then usual. Yuki even said, that her hair looked a little red. She sighed, and started to think of Yuki and Kyo-kun. "Tohru... you've been cleaning that same spot for about 20 minutes!" Momiji Cheered out and knocked Tohru back into reality. She then started to move into a faster pace.

**_'Back at home'_**

A girl with long redish/orange braid was walking up to the Sohma household. She wasn't any normal girl. She was wearing Baggie black Jeans and a Black Spaggiti strap shirt with a chained belt. The strange thing thou was that she was wearing white sneakers with three Blue shiny lines that were kinda side-ways on the outside part of the shoe. Like addis Female shoes She didn't wear any make-up and had green eyes. Her eyes were cat-like.

"Oi" She yelled at the oranged haired Male on the roof. He blinked and looked off the roof to see the strange looking Girl. "Whatcha want!?" He yelled. "I WANT ME NIECE TOHRU H-O-N-D-A" She yelled and spelled out 'Honda' "She's Not Here! SO Go AWAY" Kyo-kun Yelled at the Young looking girl, not really thinking that SHE was Tohru's Aunt.

"Well I will WAIT here then!" She yelled as Yuki looked out of the door to see the Girl. "Did you say you were looking for Honda-san?" He asked politely. "Ahh Finally! A GENTALMEN!" she yelled to Kyo. "Yes. You see I mailed a letter to a man named Shigure Sohma saying that I wanted to surprize my little niece Tohru! And" She handed Shigure's letter, that was in Shigure's Handwriting, to Yuki. " He gave me this address. You see Mr. Honda said that she was living with a family by the last name Sohma and gave me "Shigure's" P.O. Box insted. I guess by accident. " She rammbled on with out giving her name. Yuki blinked and nodded. "OH! I'm SO sorry!" She said with a bow. " I'm Kyotoyu. I'm Tohru's mother's sister, in other words her aunt, but more like a sister! " Yuki eyes widen. " OH! I Yuki Sohma and I'm very pleased to meet you Ms. Kyotoyu!" He said in his calm manner. "No no, the pleasure is mine!" She said. Then went to the point. "Is Shigure Sohma-san in?" Yuki nodded and letted her in the house. "Shigure, A girl is here to see you." Shigure, being perverted, "REally! IS it a HIGH school Girl?" He said coming into the hall as Kyotoyu took off her shoes. "No I just gradulated about two or three years ago." she said excuseing Shigure's rudness. While Kyo sliped down to the stairs. Shigure stared at the girl. "Hello I'm Kyotoyu, I suposse your Shigure-san?" She said with a bow. "If you wish you can call me Kyo or Kitty-san or Chan. " She said with a smile.

"OH!!!! That's right!!" Shigure said with a bit of worry. Then whispered to Yuki. "This is Tohru's gardian, She came of legal age, but since Tohru told her that she wanted to stay here, Kitty-chan letted her, but paid for Tohru's staying. She has the right to move Tohru out of here!" Yuki looked a little worried as she looked at the girl. "Ahh, So this is the Kitchen? How about I make dinner before Tohru comes home?" She said as she looked at Shigure.

_**About 9:00 pm:**_

Tohru changed back into her regular clothes and met Yuki outside. He had a worried look on his face. "Sohma-san, what's wrong?" She asked Yuki. "oh nothing! Honda-san!" She smiled and felt a slight headakc. "Did everyone eat yet?" She asked. "No, Everyone is waiting for you today." He said as they were nearing the house. Tohru smelled the sweet smell of fish and sweet sause. It reminded her of one of her stranger family members. They enter the house. "Tohru!!" Someone cheered and hugged her. She saw red hair and almost instantly said "K-Kitty-C-chan!?" The Cheerful face entered her sight. Tohru's face brighten up and Hugged Kitty-chan. "OH my! What are you doing here!?" Tohru exclamed. Kyotoyu smiled and said in a joking manner. "Making you supper! I bet you always make it here! " Kyo-kun came down from the roof. "Oi, is supper ready?" Kyotoyu smile went to a cold glare at Kyo-kun. "Maybe, runt. brightness back Tohru lets enjoy supper now! drags Tohru to the dinning room SHI-CHAN!" She said all at once. Kyo and Yuki followed them in carefull, not to agrue around Kyotoyu.

"It's so good!" Tohru cheered and she started to eat her fill. "Thanks! I've learned a lot at America! It was so fun! and School is short there!! Three months of NO school!" Tohru blinked then nodded as if she realized something. "ahh that's why your here! Vacation?" Tohru said politly to her young Aunt. "Yup, and other things. Tohru have you been feeling sick at all?" Kyotoyu asked as she ate slowly, looking worried. "Why do you ask?" Tohru asked. "While. I guess I'm just concerned. Expecially when I found out that Some Dog wasn't giving my letters to You. " She sighed and Tohru blinked. Kyotoyu blinked and looked at the disorganized Shigure. "what's wrong? I was talking about MY perverted coz. Jezz. He's such a kiss ass." She said eazily. Yuki sighed at how much Kyotoyu was like Kyo as Kyo started talking about Martial Arts when Kyotoyu started talking about it. Tohru smiled. "Nee-san, why exactly are you here?"

**Silence. **

_"Well I don't really want to say infront of Your friends, but it's about our Family Secret. "_

**_Secret- Kyotoyu's a "good" Cat? and Tohru's Possesed?_**

"F-Family Secret?" Tohru sturddered with a Questioning look. Kyotoyu hit her head and sighed. "Your mother sure didn't make this easy on me. Well at least this is the Cursed "Sohma" Family." Kyotoyu sighed. Yuki and Kyo eyes were Wide. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Kyo yelled at Kyotoyu. "WELL, THINK ABOUT IT! DUMBASS!" Kyotoyu yelled. "It's easily explanable, Kyotoyu." Shigure said. "Now where to begin. Ahh. There are 13 zodiac animals, well if you add the cat." Kyotoyu but in. "And there are 13 differently CURSED families of the Zodiac. And the Kuishgui family is one of them as well as the Sohma!" Shigure whined " I wanted to tell them!!" Kyotoyu made a face at him. "Ha HA!" Tohru blinked. Confused badly. "Well, little nee-chan, what I am saying is that your one of the cursed. When you turn 18 you'll be the year of the cat! The Same as Me!!!" Kyotoyu said hugging the poor confused Tohru. "I've been the cat since I was three!" Kyotoyu said and that's when Kyo notice that she was wearing a pink and white braclet on her wirst. 'How didn't I notice?' He thought.

Kyotoyu looked at Kyo. "Oi, Cat. Let's get on better term, huh? Lets say a Spar?" Kyotoyu challenged and whispered to Tohru, "Watch this." Kyotoyu hoped up and draged the angry Kyo out. "Sure! Come on, Goth Girl!" Kyo yelled at Kyotoyu. "Goth Girl?! Now your getting it Cat Boy!" Kyotoyu lunged at Kyo and hit him five times with a punch and two kicks sending Kyo into a near by pond. Kyotoyu blinked. "What the....? ummm Tohru-Chan? How weak is Kyo?" Yuki looked up and said. "That stupid cat is very weak." Tohru Smiled lightly. "He is strong but I guess your stronger!" Kyo was growling then all of a sudden attack Kyotoyu and Made her land in a mud puddle. Kyotoyu got up and with fast pace attacked Kyo. Kyo only could manage a few blocks before he was sent flying through the paper door. "SOrry! Kyo are you hurt?!" Kyotoyu cried out and also said Sorry for the door.

They heard noises of a car pulling up. "OH Must Be Eirc-kun" Kyotoyu smiled and got the door and invited the 'guest' in. "Tohru, everone. This is my soon-to be Husband- Eirc Johnson-an other cursed family!" Kyotoyu chiped. The young man standing in front of them had short blackish/ purple hair and clear aqua eyes. "Kyo-chan," Eirc said calming. "have you been bothering your niece all day?" Kyotoyu blinked. "nnnnnaaayyy, yes and no. I've been bothering Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun and Shi-Chan the pervert! and I've been cooking, cleaning. OH! Let me do the dishes!" She said and gathered all the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Eirc Smiled and sighed. Yuki looked at the man and said. "How do you deal with it?" Kyotoyu acted a lot like Ayame but a lot like Kyo. Eirc laughed. "Years of Practice and Patence. " Eirc looked at Tohru. "Ahh, I am pleased to meet you Miss. Tohru." Tohru stood up and bowed, quickly saying. "no no ! Pleased to meet you!"

Eirc waved his hand at the overly polite girl. "so what year are you?" Tohru asked looking at Eirc. "But of course you don't have to answer!" Eirc laughed. "I'm the Year of the Rat. " Then he noticed that Kyo and Yuki were staring at him like he's insane. "Are you nuts!?" A Damned rat marring a cat?!" Kyo shouted. Eirc laughed and Tohru looked worried. Kyotoyu walked in ready to leave. "Eirc?" She said and he got up. "Well got to get going. It was very nice to meet you, Miss. Honda." Kyotoyu frowned and hugged her niece. "I shall be back, Tohru honey!" She cried and kissed Tohru's cheek. "Bye." Just like that they left, leaving a very stuned Sohma family behind.


	2. Poor Tohru

**_The young red-haired girl yawned as she woke up next to her odd-colored haired lover, Eirc, who was still asleep. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed. The red numerals on the digital clock turned to 7:30 am. The girl combed her hair and put it into Two pigtailed buns. The pigtails barely went over her shoulders. She dressed in black baggie jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. The shirt sleeves at the end were wide and covered her hands. Right before the youth left for the Sohma's household, the phone rang. She answered._**

"mushi Mushi" She said.

_"Kyo-Chan?" The sound of her snake cuz voice._

"Hai, what do you want, Yaya?"

_"I wanted to know if Tohru is coming to america after school ends?"_

"Yaya, I don't really know."

_"You know that the head of the family will be pissed off if she don't come."_

"whatever" Kyotoyu answered and hung up on her poor cusan Yaya.

Kyotoyu left the house and the phone calls to poor Eirc.

**_Chapter Two: Poor Tohru_**

Tohru just didn't have the will to get out of her bed. She was too dizzy. Every time she did get up she'd fall right back onto the bed. She ended up just laying there on her bed thinking, or at least tried to think. Her whole life didn't make sence any more. _'I'm a year of the cat? or will be soon?'_ She thought. _'wow, will I be able to hug Kyo-kun?'_ With that in thought she turned on two her stumak and hugged a stuffed cat that she had bought.

_'Their probley worried on why I didn't come down stairs.'_ She thought and tried to get up. She put the stuffed cat down and got dressed. When she left her room she heard sounds of Yuki and Kyo fighting and Shigure whining. Then there was a knock on the door, and a yell "Go the** Hell** away!" A slam of a door. Tohru when down stairs and opened the door. There was a pertty shock Kyotoyu. She blinked. "Ohayo" Tohru said cheerfully. "Hello! Tohru-aisubeki!" Kyotoyou hugged her dear niece. "Come in!" Tohru said happily as she hugged her strange Aunt. Kyotoyou took off her shoes and walked into the living room. In the living room, Kyo was glued to the Tv intill Kyotoyou hugged him. Amazed that he didn't change, He yelled at her aunt as Tohru went into the kitchen.

Shigure looked into the living room. "ahh! Kitty-chan your bacK!" Kyotoyou smiled and waved. "Hello Hentai-san!" Shigure whined. "I'm not a pervert!" Kyo letted out a fusterated growl and walked off to the roof. Kyotoyou patted the poor Shigure on the head and left for the kitchen. "Tohru?" Kyotoyou walked in the kitchen and saw her laying on the ground. "Tohru! Shigure! Come Quick! No Call a Doctor!" Kyotoyou yelled. Yuki and Kyo came running into the kitchen to see Kyotoyou pick up poor Tohru. Kyotoyou carried Tohru to her room, but not without Kyo and Yuki following behind worried. Shigure came out of his office. "OH! Our dear Flower! " Kyotoyou growled at Shigure. "Oi! Kuso inu-hentai, Go call a doctor!" Shigure blinked and ran to the phone to call Hatori.

**New York City, USA, North America**

Two men were standing in a parkinglot. "Tawika, We just got news that there's another Cat. Seemingly, It's Ms. Kuishgui's niece. convent, ne?" One of the light haired men said. His eyes were and odd color, it was as red as a Rabbit's eye. The White and black haired male frowned. "Oh, is that so? what's the niece's name?" He said in a deep voice, sounds like yuske from Yu Yu hakasho. The light haired man looking in the files that he was holding. "A cute girl named Tohru Honda. It seems that she's living with the cursed Sohma family. Great, That means we have to see that damned Akito again!" The man sighed. " But in the mean time, we need to get Ms. Honda away from that damned family. The blessed Kuishgui's don't need to know that their darling second cat is mengling with the cursed. "

_"How hard could it be?"_

**Tokyo, Japan**

The phone rang waking Eric. He fell off the bed and then picked up the phone.

"Mushi Mushi?"

_"Oh Eric-chan!" A girlie voice rang on the phone._

"oh, Hello, Nani"

_"You always figure out too soon!"_

"What do you want?"

_"I wanna speck to Kyo-kun!"_

Eirc sighed, he looked at the mirror and saw a note written 'on' the mirror in purple lipstick. 'Figures' _**- Dearest Eric! I went to check up on Tohru-heart made out of lipstick- Take care of the phone calls for me. Love Kyo.-**_

"No, she's not here."

_"awwww!"_

"Bye"

_"nuuuuu!"_

"Bye"

Eirc hanged up the phone.

"Tohru should be fine, but she needs rest!" Hatori told the Sohma's and Kyotoyou. They all nodded and he left. Kyotoyou took a little box out of her pocket. Kyo came up behind her. "What is that?" Kyotoyou sighed. "The damned beads." She said as she headed for Tohru's room. "So it's true then?" Kyo asked following behind Kyotoyou. "Yeah, but we're not badly cursed. In our family the cat is seen as a blessing." Kyotoyou looked at Tohru's door. "Well only the Second one. The first one, me, I change just like you when I lose my beads. Tohru, when she's not wearing the beads soon, she'll look like a goddness. She'll also take over head of the family." Kyotoyou said sadly.

"Meaning she'll have to leave..."

**_A/N: Read/ Review! Oh! I'll update on weekends, maybe once or twice. Depending on the reviews!_**


	3. Chapter Three: She can't Leave

_"If she's not wearing the beads soon, she'll turn into a goddess" _

_"The first cat is seen as a blessing." _

_"I Change just like you"_

_"She'll have to leave."_

* * *

**_Chapter Three: She can't leave!_**

* * *

Kyo backed away from the young woman. _'no_' Kyo thought. Kyotoyu bowed her head down and looked at the floor, facing away from Kyo. "I-I-I'm so sorry,Kyo. I don't want to make her leave. I can't. Neither can Eirc. But if she doesn't leave, it means punishment to Eirc, and I get locked up in the main house, here in Japan. " Kyotoyu opened the door to Tohru's room where Tohru was laid on her bed sleeping, before Kyo could yell or say another thing.

Kyotoyu entered the room and closed the door. Kyotoyu's heart was heavy with shame. _'Eric, how can I do this to Tohru-chan?' _Drops of tears fell on her hands as she walked to Tohru's bed side. _'Why? Why Tohru of all people?' _Kyotoyu kneeled down at her lovely niece's side and cried silently. _' why! Why do I have to be the bad guy?' _She wiped the stinging tears out of her eyes and took a beautiful bracelet out of the box, it had black gems and sapphire jewels in an every other pattern. Kyotoyu placed the jeweled bracelet on her niece's wrist. Tohru's fever left her, and all the other illness. But now Tohru's hair was a more Red, with a hue of brownish tint. Kyotoyu already knew that her eyes were either going to be the color of blood or a greenish/ violet color.

_'Why Tohru? Why not me?'_

* * *

Eirc was tired of all of the calls from the damned relatives wondering when the _'new_' head of family was arriving. From what he could tell. There wasn't much of a chance that Tohru was going to leave so willingly. Well not without the Sohma family interfering. The phone rang again and Eirc picked up. 

"Akito will see you now" It was as inviting as it was going to get. The caller hanged up. Eric sighed and got up to leave. He locked the door behind him. _'Great, Kyo-baka should be doing this! I didn't want to talk to Akito!' _He thought as he left the Hotel.

* * *

Kyotoyu was afraid of leaving the safety of Tohru's room. She was even thinking of jumping out of Tohru's window and coming back tomorrow. But that would mean ending up to see Akito. Which to mention wasn't on her _wish list. _Akito would be that _last person _to see on her list of people she'd wish to see. She lifted her head from Tohru's bed when Yuki entered the room. Yuki always had a light voice, and he was the perfect person, well in the Sohma sence, to confront Tohru's Aunt. "Miss. Kuishgui, I do not mean to inured but, Why would Tohru have to leave" Yuki said and as he looked from the tear streaked Kyotoyu to the red headed Tohru, he squeaked out a small gasp. _'Oh, Kami. What happened?' _Yuki thought as he looked at Tohru. "It's a custom. I hate it. I don't know _why_ Tohru was _dragged_ into this?." Kyotoyu said in the question statement. 

By the way Kyotoyu looked, you could tell that she wasn't easily really upset. "I-it's unfair. It's not right to Tohru." She said then gave off a cruel laugh. "Isn't that your line, Yuki" She looked at him with her redden lost eyes. Any make up that she did put on was washed away by her tears. "Most of the Sohma family is going to catch wind of Tohru having to leave and is going to come here to yell at me or beg Tohru to stay." Kyotoyu looked kindly to Tohru.

"Miss. Kuishgui, I know you care about Tohru. But She belongs here with us and the stupid cat down stairs. " Yuki looked her in the eyes and was swallowed by the deepness of the young girls eyes. "You don't understand, Yuki." She whispered, their gaze unbroken. "You don't have to stay with Akito." She smiled kindly at Yuki. "Yuki-san, Do you want to know the whole story of the zodiac" Yuki looked bewilderedly at her.

_"What do you mean the whole story"_

* * *

Kyo couldn't Stand the Idea of Tohru leaving.He was sitting on the roof, with the wind and sun as his only company. What really got on his nerves was her aunt. _How could she do such a thing to her own niece? Make her leave a place that she loves and loving friends to America, just because of customs?_ Kyo didn't have the will do go ask Tohru's aunt why. Silent and unknowen tears dripped down Kyo's face. He wouldn't stand for Tohru leaving, and he was sure that rat-boy wasn't going to stand it either! Kyo looked in the distant trees to see the boy that he saw yesterday walking towards the main house. But what for? Kyo frowned. Knowing that he wasn't allowed into the main house he stayed put on the roof watching the odd boy carefully intill he was out of sight.

* * *

Eirc entered the well decorated house. Without delay he was sent stright to Akito. _'Kami, why?'_ Eirc was sent into the nearly emptyed room where Aktio sat. Akito had on a cold mask, with a equally cold smile that chilled Eric to the bone._ No wonder Kyo-chan ditched me. _Eirc had his head bowed at the head of the Sohma family. Aktio behind his cold mask was worried at seeing a Kushigui family member here. " I didn't nothing to one of your cursed, so why are you here, _Kushigui_?" He said the name 'Kushigui' as if it was an insult. Eirc frowned under his bangs. "I'm here because Tohru Honda is one of our cursed. And by our records it's seems as if you have interferred with our family, Akito. Not once, but several times." Akito was mostly shocked by Eircs statement. He hadn't knowen that Tohru was ruled under the goddess stars nor did he know that she was cursed. _They only come when we bother their cursed or 'blessed' ones. _Akito thought sourly.Akito sighed in fustrastion. "Your their rat aren't you?" Akito demanded more then asked. Eirc nodded. "What do they call you by? By our information your one of the watchers of the family, Yumi the rat." Akito said cooly. Then glared at 'Eirc'.

_"What do you want, Yumi?"_

* * *

_**A/n: I hope that was long enough for now!**_

_Next Time"There was a story of a gardean and his goddess. They fell in love but was destined to fall into a stream of never ending Darkness" The story of the zodiac's (My version). Plus special bonus the three stories of the rat(Real version!)! Thanks to lots of research!_


	4. Chapter Four: Stories of the Past

1A/N/Bonus :The Facts of the legend:

**The Legend of the Year of the cat:**

**According to one legend, Buddha summoned all the animals to a New Year's celebration where he was to designate the first twelve animals arriving to be the signs of the twelve year cycle. When the cat heard the news, he let his friend the rat know about it and they decided to go together. When the time came, however, the rat did not wake the cat who slept through the morning. This is why there is no year of the cat and why cats hate rats.**

**Why is the rat first?**

**The rat knew that a small animal like himself would not be able to compete with the others, so he begged the ox to let him ride on his head. The ox agreed and they went together. But just as they were about to arrive the rat jumped off the ox's head and crossed the finish line first. This is why the year of the rat is the first in the cycle of years, and the year of the ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and pig follow according to their arrival orders.**

_Do you want to know the Real story?_

**_Chapter Four: Stories_**

In Tohru's dreams she kept remembering stories. But one brought to mind on what had to be done. She could hear her mother's voice as the story was told. _'Stopping Halfway, Never Comes One's Day _' That was one of her favorite stories, right next to the story of the year of the cat. She could hear her mother's kind voice repeating the story as if she was four again laying in her bed for a light story.

_**"In the Warring States Period, in the state of Wei lived a man called Leyangtsi. His wife was very angelic and virtuous, who was loved and respected dearly by the husband.**_

_**One day, Leyangtsi found a piece of gold on his way home, and he was so delighted that he ran home as fast as he could to tell his wife. Looking at the gold, his wife said calmly and gently"As you know, it is usually said that a true man never drink the stolen water. How can you take such a piece of gold home which is not yours" Leyangtsi was greatly moved by the words, and he immediately replaced it where it was.**_

_**The next year, Leyangtsi went to a distant place to study classics with a talent teacher, leaving his wife home alone. One day, his wife was weaving on the loom, when Leyangtsi entered. At his coming, the wife seemed to be worried, and she at once asked the reason why he came back so soon. The husband explained how he missed her. The wife got angry with what the husband did. Advising his husband to be fortitude and not too indulged in the love, the wife took up a pair of scissors and cut down what she had woven on the loom, which made Leyangtsi very puzzled. His wife declared"If something is stopped halfway, it is just like the cut cloth on the loom. The cloth will only be useful if finished. But now, it has been nothing but a mess, and so it is with your study."**_

_**Leyangtsi was greatly moved by his wife. He left home resolutely and went on with his study. He didn't return home to see his beloved wife until gaining great achievements. "**_

"_You know what, Tohru_" She heard her mother say.

"**What**" She said in an excited 3 years old voice.

_"Afterwards, the story was often used as a model to inspire those who would back out in competition! So I never want you to back out on anything" **Her mother encourage voice faded as she started to awaken.**_ ( A/N: The fable you just read is a real fable from Chinese culture!)

* * *

**While Tohru was sleeping:**

Kyotoyu's gaze on Yuki didn't brake when she asked the question. "Do you want to know the true and whole story of the Zodiac" She said lightly, in a kind and motherly tone. Yuki nodded and she smiled and began the tale that if Akito ever found out she told, there would be hell to pay.

_A long time ago lived three cats. One goddess named Tohru and one male and one female, guardians. The goddess was loved by all of the zodiac and by her guardians. She watched over and cared for the zodiac as if they were her children. The male guardian and the goddess was madly in love. But the problem was that all of the zodiac including the cat were bound to a leash by another goddess named, Akito. Akito was an angry and bitter goddess. She'd never undo the leash because she was afraid of losing the respect that she forcefully put on the Zodiac members. _

_Tohru went to confront Akito and begged her to set her love and the zodiac free from the leash. At first Akito said "No, I do with them as I wish." But Tohru kept coming back, even after being rejected three times. Each time Tohru would come back, she'd beg"Dearest sister Akito, please hear me out. I want to be with my loved ones" Till Akito had an Idea. She'd make a bet on Tohru's life. "My Aisubeki sister, I shall hear your request in one motive. If your darling cat can make it to this special party. But if he does not make it, You will die." Akito said with the cruel plan in mind. Tohru was over joyed and Told all the animals to come at the end of the week when the new year would come. _

_Latter that week, Akito summoned the Rat, who at the time was the Female's cat's best friend and love, to her. Akito told the rat to tell the male cat that the party will be held three days after the start of the new year. At first the Rat refused but then the rat was forced for the sake of his own life. So the rat tricked the male Cat. _

_During the party, Tohru looked for her love and was disappointed and grief-stricken when her love did not come. Everyone was there but her love. The cat. Tohru looked and looked over the course of the party. But he did not show. _

_The next morning, the zodiac found out that they lost their chance for Freedom, because the cat did not show. During that morning Akito summoned Tohru to her and Tohru was Killed by a cursed knife. _

_The Male and Female cat not knowing of the deal, looked for their goddess. But they could not find her. The Dog ,who spied on Akito and the rat, felt guilty and went to the higher god and told him of the deal and trickery._

_The act of trickery angered the god so greatly that he cursed the 13 families of the zodiac and sent them to earth. And on each of the head of the families was a different curse, either good or bad counting on the punishment. The Sohma family got the worst curse because of their head of family, Akito. But the god pitied the zodiac with that head of family. So the god allowed Tohru to be reborn in the cat family or Kushigui family. Every 50 years and each of those 50 years Tohru would try the bet and would lose because no one knew the truth in till it was too late. But the god promised that the year of the Two cats would bring promise in 5000 years. In 5000 years Tohru would meet her real love again._

* * *

Kyo's eyes widen as he heard the story from the hallway. _'The true story...' _The way the story sounded made it look like Tohru and him was in love. But if every 50 years the goddess falls for the male cat, they are destined to die by Akito's hand. Kyo frowned and entered the room. He looked at Yuki, then to Kyotoyu, and finally to the red headed Tohru. Kyo had a sad look on his face when he looked at Tohru. "what happened to her hair" Kyo asked trying not to get frustrated by the story. "The cat goddess spirt's hair was ordinally that color, and it's only natural that the barrier of the sprit gets her hair color and eye color."

Kyo nodded and looked into Kyotoyu's eyes.

_"Why do we change"_

* * *

_**Long ago when the first cat goddess needed protection. She summoned the cats, rats, and dogs, zodiac's to help her. She choose the cat because it was reasonable. With her powers she gave the two cats each a different form that nearly matched her own. But when the zodiac got cursed the forms changed for the worst.**_

* * *

****

"Well, well aren't you a bundle of information." Shigure said at the door surprising everyone. Kyotoyu knew that Shigure was one of Akito's more loyal zodiac as was all dogs loyal to the head of the family. But she also knew that Shigure loved Tohru as if she was his daughter. "You know, you weren't allowed to tell that unless the head of your family permits. But then again, Kitty-chan, you never followed the head of the family's orders." Kyotoyu looked over towards the smiling dog. "Now! If you don't want me to be a tattle tail, You make Dinner" Shigure said in his sing-song voice, ending the gloomy mood that was once there.

Everyone left Tohru's room, but Kyo. He sat next to her bed and watch her sleep thinking.

_**'Would she? Could she love me?'**_

* * *

Tohru woke up to see Kyo sleeping, his head laying on her bed while his body sat on the floor. She smiled kindly at him and put one of her blankets around him, and fell back to sleep with her face next to his.

* * *

****

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it! It was hard to write! Thank you Shigure for having multi-personality issues:Huggs Shigure: Review! Wow, my longest chapter yet...**_


	5. Chapter Five

_Reviewers+ _

_Ryuu-Illuser331: Thanks! I'm glad and very grateful to hear that!_

_Sami the archangel : Sami-san, My spelling don't wanna be corrected correctly. :whines: Oh! And During inbetween chapters 2&3 I took a look at your story! It's really cool!_

_Luvz Fluffy-sama: Thanks Fluffy-sama! I'll remember that for the next time I use "Moshi moshi"_

_BG Anonymous : Thanks All so anonymous one! I will update for you! Exsecially if I kept getting reviews like that ! Thanks!_

_Animefreakkagome :Thanks! But most of my characters are crazy!_

_Chizz-muffinChik : Oh, Muffin-chan, I hope I didn't confuse you too much! I didn't mean for a first chapter to be that confusing. Maybe I should edit it? Thanks!_

_And to all of my fans, Thanks! _

* * *

**"I will do anything in my power to help you"**

_"Like love, a fragile flower often blooms in unlikely places."_

**"Let me make your wish come true!"**

_"The cat looked towards his love. He lifted her chin and captured his lips with her own."_

**"I'll sleep for a hundred years, just to see you again, untill we meet again. "**

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Kyotoyu ate quietly with two of the three Sohma's, Kyo was eating upstairs with Tohru. Kyotoyu didn't like the tenson that she, herself, created. She frowned as she ate her food. Shigure wasn't making his usual perverted comments and Yuki didn't want to talk to her. The person who was going to take sweet Tohru away from them. Kyotoyu's heart was heavy as tears left unnoticed sliped down her face. _**Why am I crying? I'm such an untfull person. I don't deserve to cry. They do. I'm taking a person they love, just so I don't get 'Locked up'.**_ She looked across the table at Yuki and bowed her head down one more time before getting up and washing her dishes and the other's as they came.

Kyo and Tohru ate quietly. Tohru really wanted to know why Kyo was unhappy. Kyo explained to her, why she woke up with a fancy braclet on. But he didn't tell her about her having to leave. He didn't want her to leave, and he was damned well not going down without a fight. When they finished he took the dishes and went down stairs and put them into the sink and headed back up before anyone noticed. Kyo slipped back into Tohru's room. "umm, Tohru, I got to ask you something..." He said nervously. "Yes" She replied with her usual smile, making Kyo nervious.

_'Why do I get so nervious?'_ Kyo thought as the blood rushed to his face creating a blush, which he hid with his bangs. Tohru tilted her head slightly as Kyo looked over to her. Just as he moved in trying to make their lips meet, Shigure opens the door. Kyo quickly moves away from Tohru and looks in the other direction. "Did I intrupt something?" He says in his sing song voice. "I wanted to check up on you Tohru. I see your feeling better! I'm so happy! That means our little flower cooks us brestfast tomorrow!" Tohru smiles, "I'm sorry, Shigure-san. I didn't make supper. What did you do?" Shigure smiled. "Your dearest Aunt made us supper! She isn't as good as you!"

Kyo started to growl and the perverted Shigure ran with Kyo chasing after him. Down the hall Tohru could hear the tunts that Shigure was singing out as Kyo tried to **'kill'** him. _I wonder what Kyo-kun wanted to tell me..._ She thought as she laied back down. She was happy that she was feeling her normal self again. _Would this transformation mean I can hug the Sohmas now?_ Tohru though as she fell to sleep, before the real fights started.

Kyotoyu had a huge headacke by the end of the day. She laied down on the sofa, when things settled down. _**How can Tohru live through this?**_ She thought as she fell asleep on the sofa, hoping that none of the Sohma's would attack her in her sleep.

**Eirc couldn't pick up Kyotoyu from the Sohma's. Not with the bruses that he had gotten from Akito. _That bastard._ Eirc thought. _He knows that if he hits up, It's he who will have the problems._ Eirc wasn't one for negative thoughts. That was the_ seemingly_ happy Kyotoyu. Only Eirc knew how Kyotoyu feels, acts, and thinks. Which was _dangerous_, Cause Kyotoyu was harmful to herself and others. That's why they said they'd _lock _her up. That's what his family consently told him. Besides the fact that cats and rats _did not_ belong together. But Kyotoyu and him made seemly perfect couple in a miss guiding family. A famliy that hated the Cursed cat and loved the blessed one, Tohru. _Poor Tohru. Will she really have the heart and mind to deal with our family?_ Eirc was collected in his thoughts as people stared at the muiltble cuts and bruses. **

**He could taste some unspitted blood in his mouth. He reached the hotel and went stright to his and Kyotoyu's room to clean up, hoping that the red-haired girl wasn't there to see his wounds. She wasn't. That's what maded him lucky. She was always forgetful and needed someone to come and get her. Eirc clumsily cleaned and banaged all of the cuts and bruses. Before he had the chance to go get his loving cat, he fell a sleep on their bed. He was tired from the cuts and mental abuse.**

_Tohru came down during the night and covered her aunt with a blanket. She wasn't sure why all the Sohma's were sore at her loving aunt. Whatever she must have done or said was in her benift. Right? Tohru yawned and went up stairs. Unaware of the orange haired youth had watch her lovingly bring down the blanket and cover her aunt. Kyo smiled, which is rare. Secrectly, Kyotoyu smiled, somehow knowing that Kyo liked her niece. Kyotoyu opened an eye and looked at Kyo. She smirked and went back to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Answers for Reviews:**

Karen 5, anonymous

PLEASE! make another! it's the best! hurry!kyo and tohru forever! right right! it's goonna be that way huhuhuh! anwyays, bye bye!

_That's the idea! Kyo/Tohru! I think Kyo will get Tohru in the manga _

1penhead  
2005-03-31  
ch 5, signed wow great story. please update asap. spellings a bit bad though and its moshi moshi, but other tham that great job!

_hee hee hee, My spelling works by it's self. It doesn't like being fixed. (jk) Thank you! _

Kyo's Lover  
2005-03-20  
ch 5, signed This is a great story so far. I hope that Kyo and Tohru do fall in love and break the curse on the 13 zodiac families once and for all. Please Update your Story Soon!

_Me Too! and THANKS!_

Sarah's Love of Furuba  
2005-03-11  
ch 5, signed

YAY!You updated! well, it was a long time ago, but i haven't been able to get to read any story for a long time. UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

_I'll try! I'll Try! I know a Sara, and she's opsessed with Fruits basket...It's kinda scary... nn Thanks for Review!_

sesshomaruobsessed  
2005-03-10  
ch 5, signed lol, awesome! please update soon!

_Thanks_

kyo's little koneko  
2005-03-08  
ch 5, signed no no  
please write more  
i like it

_I'll try! I've been busy!_

kyo's little koneko  
2005-03-08  
ch 4, signed its cute  
thoru and kyo all the way  
i hope she doesn't have to leave

_hee hee we will see...(I'm evil)_

kyo's little koneko  
2005-03-08  
ch 2, signed thats cool  
but the beads suck  
neat that the cat, well second cat is considered a blessing

_TT I worked hard on the beads. nn Pretty blue! ...Yes I know I'm continuing answering the same person... hee hee_

kyo's little koneko  
2005-03-08  
ch 1, signed its very good  
i like it

_Thanks you!_

OceanicGoddess  
2005-03-07  
ch 5, signed nice. i like but u need to update! thats all i ask...

_nn I know I know TT I'm so sad cause I've been having problems... _

Dark Inu Fan  
2005-03-06  
ch 5, signed

to a point, it is a bit selfish to pass on a curse so yourself would be free (did that make any sense?). but I hope you keep up the good work, dark

_Thank you Dark! Yes! It is Selfish. _

sesshomaruobsessed  
2005-02-24  
ch 4, signed LOVE IT! Update soon!

_Thanks you!_

Dark Inu Fan  
2005-02-11  
ch 4, signed that story is interesting and it really brings up a new perspective. keep up the good work, dark

_Thanks Dark!...is it Dark from DNAngel? hmmm... heehehe_

Ryuu-Illuser331  
2005-02-11  
ch 3, signed I love it! pleaz update soon! or else I'll die!

_no.. Don't die! your my loyal reviewer:Clings:_

Black Winged Angel Sami  
2005-02-05  
ch 2, signed Try to check on your spelling and keep updating

_nn'' I'll try but my spelling doesn't like being corrected, so naturally, my spell check is evil...pure evil. :Stabs Spell check:_

_Notes: This chapter is based on the family that Tohru has in America. _

**Chapter Six**

Yumi walked through the halls of the manson. Yumi was tall for her age, she silvery hair reached her waist, and her violet eyes stared off in a dead glance as she walked to her head of the family. She was worrying about her brother, who was halfway across the world, away from her with the cursed cat that her brother treated so kindly. _It's because he loves her._ Yumi thought scaractically. _I hate her. Rats are to hate cats. But no! My Brother LOVES a cat! A damned cat! The cursed cat! I wouldn't have minded if he fell for the 'blessed one' But nnnooo He had to fall for the cursed one. The one who's ansestor put the curse on us! _

Yumi knocked on the door of her mistress. "Yes mam, you wanted to see me?" Yumi said in her hard voice, which could be loving and warm around her twin brother. _Who isn't much a twin._ Yumi stared at her half-dead mistress who laid in the silken bed. The old women was sickly and smelled of death, her once bright orange hair, was a white and her once bright eyes were dimed and gleamed brightly of death. "my Dear Yumi, come here." The women coughed and Yumi looked worried at her family's head. _That bitch of a 'blessed one' better come soon._ Yumi walked to her family's head and kneeled beside the bed. "Kimiko, please hang on." Yumi said in a sorrowful voice, even though her thoughts were harshed and bittersweet. "Don't hate Kyotoyu. She has been very busy with helping me, us." Kimiko whispered. "We've wronged her. That's why we're cursed. We wrong the Cats." The old women's eyes held truth and Yumi refused to see it.

"She's subducing my brother, mother Kimiko! Why should I be easy on her?" Yumi yelled out enraged. Kimiko smiled sadly. "You'll also be easy on Tohru-chan. You have not met her yet. But I already know you hold resentment." Yumi looked away from her mother. " Ya-ya called Kyotoyu." Yumi whispered to advoid more convercation about the cats. "So did Nani. They said that Eric and Kyotoyu didn't say much. But it seems like they are going to take Tohru-sama by force. " The old women frowned. _Very well. I'll sent out those two to get them. _The old women thought as she listened to her daughter. "Mother. Will you die when you meet Tohru-sama?" Yumi whispered barely. The old women nodded and her daughter got up and left without another word.

Nani looked through the books in the library. She was short and hated that fact. She had long black hair and emotional brown eyes. She always wears bright colors and reads. You could tell that much by her bags under her eyes and looks. Nani got a step ladder and pulled out a book. _So this is the work of Shigure Sohma. heh! I knew we had some! _

**Japan:**

Kyotoyu yawned as she awoken. _I'm in the Sohma's house. I think I should leave them alone for a while. I'll leave a note..._ Kyotoyu made sure that no one else was up. She grabed a paper and pen and wrote down that she left for her hotel and would visit soon. Then she left.

Kyotoyu wasn't expecting to see Eirc beaten, laying on her bed. "EIRC! Eirc! " She yelled and ran over to her fallen lover. "This is because I didn't go to the Sohma Main house with you isn't it?" She said out loud as she woke him up and cleaned his wounds right. _At least I know first aid. I can't believe I can acturally Thank Kimiko for beating me like she did at times_. Kyotoyu hugged Eirc and he hugged her back. "I didn't want you to see. I didn't think you'd be home. " Eirc whispered into her ear before they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Note: ** _I Know it's not a very long chapter! But I wanted to give you something! Right!_ _and it helps in the plot...right? maybe? Heehehehehhe sorry!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Tohru was wondering why her aunt left so quickly, when she woke up. Tohru was now happily cookingdinner at the time, waiting for Yuki and Kyo-kun to get home. The house smelled of cooked salmon and cooked leeks in a sauce that Tohru usually made seperated from the fish, so Kyo-kun would be happy.

Shigure was in his office, finishing up on his latest book, that wasn't dued intil next week. But Shigure would wait for Mits-chan to come over and get it. It was torment for the poor editer that didn't deserve it. Shigure could smell the sweet arouma of the cooking Dinner. _Isn't it a sweet sweet thing to have our loveable Tohru here! _Shigure thought and then looked down sadly at his manuscript. (A/N: Did you know I make this up as I go? I don't even think ahead of the story!...wait, isn't that a bad thing?) _But they want to take her away from her 'happy' home._ Shigure sighed as he was in one of his more unusual moods. Then Shigure smiled and looked towards the window at the green trees that were lightly blowing in the calm breaze that fled the land. _It really is a placid day. _

Kyo-kun took out his stress in the Dojo. He knocked down everyone how had the nerve to chalenge him. Kyo couldn't help but think of last night's events. _Tohru is so loving to everyone. Even Kyotoyu who wants to take her to America. Far away from all of us who need her here. _Kyo sighed in a fustrated way and broke one of the poles he was working with. _I just don't understand it sometimes. But that's what I love about her. I know I love her. But why can't I get a decent minute alone with her? _Kyo noticed that he had almost broken all the poles with in a five minute thinking range. _Damn, I'm gonna hear about this one, and no one to blame it on too. _Kyo sighed and started cleaning up the wooden splinters.

Yuki was looking at the sky at his secrect base and frowned. _Why does everything wrong have to do with us?_ He thought as he brushed a silver/grey strand of hair out of his lavender colored eyes. _Somethings didn't always happen for a reason, but we try our best to live life the best we can. Wasn't that something Tohru had told me? _The cursed boy looked off into the distance with a lost look upon his face.

**America- **

Several people entered the long plane and took first class seats. The plane was to Japan, the cool A.C. ran lightly in the plane. Yumi looked outside of the plane's window. She sent me away._ Why, How could she? Am I not her only daughter?_ The girls long silver hair was up in two buns placed beside each other, in the back of her head. They were tied with a silky purple ribbon and some wire that wasn't visable. The ribbon looped around the two buns and laid in a loopy fasion inbetween the buns. She was wearing a long spring time dress, it was a light purple and detailed in light flowers that were barely visable.

Yumi could hear the hum of the engines and the A.C. She heard the crouds loud racket and sighed. _Great. Now not only do I need to baby sit. I'll have to stand that Cat! _Yumi thought bitterly. Nani looked at her silver haired family member in wonder_. Why is Yumi so bitter?_ The young girl thought. "When isn't Yumi bitter?" The voice of Ya-ya alerted Nani. Nani hugged Ya-ya. "oiiii you scared me! " Nani whined and Ya-ya laughed. There were two boys there two on with dark and white hair, the other with short brown hair, they both sighed. "You two are a pain!" The boys said together and got out something to read while the two girls gigled and Yumi frowned. _Why me? _

**Japan**

****

Tohru had just gotten done with making lunch when everyone started siting at the table that she had setted. She didn't hear from her beloved aunt. Which she didn't know, was hated by most of the Sohma's at the moment. Tohru sat down at the table once she had setted the food on the table. They ate in silence, in wasn't unusual silence, it was wellcoming and kind, comfortable. Kyo looked like he was lost in thoughts as he unknowingly diped his piece of salmon into the leek sauce that Tohru had made. "umm, Kyo-kun." Tohru studdered out quietly but was unheard by Kyo-kun. Yuki looked up and saw that Kyo had just diped his salmon into the leeky sauce and was about to eat it.

Kyo quickly grabed his drink after he ate the "foul" leeks. "uggg! Why didn't someone warn me?" He groaned and Yuki smirked. "Stupid cat. Honda-san tried but you were to busy trying to think." Yuki stated simply as he diped his own salmon into the sauce. Kyo growled and ignored Yuki's insult. "Whatever."

**Location: Kyotoyu & Eirc's HotelRoom**

Kyotoyu awoke next to her lover. She smiled happily as she looked at his calm face. The sun always made him look happy. Even at the saddest of days. Kyotoyu couldn't say she was truly happy, but she wasn't sad either. She was content with her life. She didn't want to be locked away from the one thing she loved most. But she didn't want her niece to put up with the head's stupid rules either.

1. Never marry another Cat. Expecially thoses of the Sohma's.

2. Never marry a Sohma.

3. Always be polite to any of the other cursed families.

4. Always use strict punishments.

Ete.

Kyotoyu hated the tenth rule. "Make sure at all times, Keep the 'Cursed' cat locked up." She mocked as her lover slept. She could have swearn she heard a snicker. Kyotoyu growled and looked at the ceiling. _I won't visit Tohru today. I'll tell her the bad news soon. Before the head sends anyone over here to do it for me._

* * *

Note: I hope this wasn't too short. But I wanted to give you guys a chapter! I've been really really busy lately and didn't have much time. That and a writers block inside of my head that's pounding on the walls of my skull saying, "LET ME OUT! IT'S TO CRAZY IN HERE!" or is that my 'inner' voice I never listen to...ohh well you guys didn't really need to know that! Thanks for the reviews! I'll answer them soon! Please Review! I like them!


End file.
